Battle for love
by PlsjoinFabMisty1isafaninstead
Summary: Team Natsu accepted a new job request. Though it seems that the new enemy has taken a liking to lucy and has been following her for weeks waiting to for the right time to... Nalu is definite, enjoy! please give me feedback if you want me to add something to the plot.
1. Chapter 1 the job

we had just set out on a mission with the group. happy, carla, wendy, gray, erza, me and Natsu.

 _several days before_

"Natsu?"

"yeah, what's up luce?"

"my rents due soon so I need a job... do you want to come?" I looked up at Natsu with hopeful eyes.

"sure let's have a look!" Natsu gave me his signature grin and he pointed to the jobs board. my smile grew as I mentally cheered that the landlady won't have to kick me out again.

I lead the way as Natsu chased up to my side, happy we have a new job to do.

I sighed. why was there never any good jobs to do. Natsu had picked out one that was to 'help smash down a wall' but I'm pretty sure Natsu would smash the whole house down plus it wasn't very well paid. even after we won the grand magical games there are just more really lame and boring job quests for three-year-olds to do.

Mirajane was behind the bar and she saw our discomfort, she made a clicking sound with her tongue and dove behind the bar. she popped back up with a new found determination in her eyes. this is quite ,as you could guess, worrying. though before I could guess what this new found determination in her eyes was, I was brought out of my daydream state when she started talking to me.

"are you looking for a job, because this one has been requested for you two!"

she rested her head on her hand as she gave an unnerving smile waiting for our response.

"cool, we'll take it"

"wha-" I was cut off when Natsu spoke again

"it's a job requested for us luce, and we never reject or ignore a job"

"but Natsu we don't even know what the job is abou-"

"I'll go ask if team Natsu wants to come." and with that Natsu ran off to the table with our friends on.

"but..." I looked at mirajane with a desperate expression hoping and wanting her to stop him but she said

"oh lucy, you don't know what the job is about you may like it, while you decide I'm going to go write it in the job request book, have fun." she then left.

I groaned rolling my eyes. I picked up the job request sheet and read it aloud to myself

 **"please help. I've** **lost my child. she's been playing with a snow globe..."**

 _a snow globe huh whats so bad about that?_

 **"the snow globe was found in an antique shop**

 **one day she was in our living room when she started speaking another language unknown to me."**

 _another language what are they teaching kids these days?_

 **"I asked her what language she was speaking but she didn't reply she just stared intently into the snow globe waving it around**

 **when the snow globe started glowing and so did her eyes it was a shade of light pink**

 **when a portal appeared in the globe and it started glowing until she was fully sucked in."**

 _what? a portal in a snow globe?_

 **"a wind came out of nowhere when the portal appeared**

 **I need help she's been gone for a few days and has left without a trace. not even the magical council can make a lead so they gave up**

 **and said she was dead please she's not I know it she's alive just on the over side of the portal. please help.**

 **reward £10,000,000**

 **please help find her."**

 _Oh my, this much? this could pay my rent for 1 1/2 years with loads left over._

 _but I wouldn't know where to start._


	2. Chapter 2 the history

and that was that we left the next day ready to help the little girl and their mother.

Natsu and gray were still fighting. what is wrong with them? erza was eating her cake and wendy was asleep with her head on my lap. so even wendy had a slight motion sickness. or maybe its the fact that she gave Natsu the 'euroshia' spell. alright so I have been looking through some portal spell books and so far all I've learnt is that there such thing as a book on portals. oh, and I have levy on the other side of the lacrima as her partners are taking a break because of their last mission. so if she finds anything useful she'll contact me. ugh, I've had this huge headache all month and it's slowly been getting worse. I haven't had a good sleep in a while either. I don't know. I've just been feeling off like someone's following me. I have talked to some friends like mirajane, cana and levy about it but they told me not to worry as Natsu would have smelt them if someone was really following me. I even asked wendy to see if I was hallucinating or something. she had a look at me and said I had the slight flu but she gave me some antibiotics to help rid of it. I don't know what's going on.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

"grrrr..." I was staring down at wendy. how dare she...

SHE TOOK MY SPOT ONLY LUCY'S LAP!

the only reason why I didn't get to it first is because gray called me flame brain. but now erza has stopped us wendy took my space! even happy betrayed me.

"humph," I crossed my arms and looked elsewhere. wendy opened one eye and stuck her tongue out... WHAT?

 **Wendy's P.O.V**

this is so funny. I know this isn't what I'd normally do but can't I at least have a one off. look the only reason why I'm doing this is because I'm trying to get Natsu-san and lucy-san together. I have been scheming with mirajane to get Natsu-san jealous. I still have a few trick up my sleeve. plus mirajane said that if I succeed she give me all the cookies and cake I've ever wanted. even though I am doing this for his sake I do feel kind of bad for playing on his emotions. let's hope he won't be angry. but I must say I do see why Natsu-san likes to lie on lucy-san lap, it's so comfortable. oh and the euroshia spells worn off... whoops.

 _an hour later_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

ok, so we've just arrived at the place. and must I say it wow. this is the first time in a while that I have seen such a big house. of course, my house was bigger but it's still pretty big. and by the expression on everyone else's faces, i think they'll agree. we walked up to the gates of the mansion as they slowly started to open. we were greeted by a very pretty lady with three boys behind her.

"hello" she waved in a friendly manner.

"my name is Naomi Yamada, these are my three sons"

"first is Christobel, my eldest." the sarcastic one

"next is Kiyoshi, the second oldest" the pretty boy

"finally Saburo, the youngest of the three." and the cute one.

"hello lady Naomi, I am Erza" she slowly bowed.

"hello I'm gray nice to meet you." he also bowed beside her

"I'm Natsu!" and the usual Natsu just gave his signature smile.

"yes you are." gray mumbled under his breath but unfortunately for him because of Natsu's hearing abilities Natsu heard him...

"Oi, what you say" Natsu turned towards gray.

"nothing you'd care about flame brain"

"oh yeah?"

"oh yeah..."

while erza 'sorted them out' wendy said hi, and I shook hands with Naomi greeting her in a polite manner from my years of being a 'princess.'

"Oh my we are so lucky to have such pretty ladies on our case," the three brothers nodded in agreement.

"Oh no it's our honour, my name is lucy heartfilia."

"...heartfilia... do you happen to be related to Jude?"

"yep I'm his daughter.." she stood shocked with her mouth ajar.

"oh my, I'm so terribly sorry I didn't notice you before lady lucy, I was being too obnoxious" she bowed and her sons followed.

everyone's heads were facing me as I started to blush

"no no no please don't worry about it."

"No my lady your father was well known around everyone knows him."

oh, but.."well I know he was known for his money but that isn't really a big enough reason for everyone to remember him by.."

"Your mistaken lady lucy, yes he was well known for his money but there once was a magical guild who practised this dark magic..."

the 2nd brother started to talk.

" and when they found out about this place, they were filled with greed so they planned to attack,"

the eldest started talking as well

" when this village found out people were terrified but as the council was in the north and we're in the south well the village would be in ruins by the time they arrive,"

the youngest now began to talk

" but when your father found out about it, he ordered all of his magic soldiers to guard and protect this place no matter what. he succeeded. though in the process, many buildings were broken and were crumbling on the ground."

"he fixed them, he fixed all of the mansions so they were all brand new" tears built up in Naomi's eyes as she spoke.

"he even fixed mine... the one that holds so many memories of this village and looked like it couldn't be fixed, that is why this village is forever in your debt"

"um, i-i well um" I was gobsmacked I was truly confused how come I didn't know about this why didn't I know anything about this?

" should we have a look at the job request?" erza obviously saw my confused expression and tried to change the subject.

"of course please come in come in." she directed us to the entrance of the main building.


End file.
